Salt in the Wound
The adventurer found Kennith, who had aged to adulthood, on the Daemonheim peninsula; he seemed to have acquired some strange magical powers since Kennith's Concerns and was now an experienced mage. Starting another Temple Knight mission, Kennith informed the adventurer that he had discovered a serum that could be used to thwart the Slug Queen's mind control power. One of the serum's ingredients was a gland from a Seeker of Truth, a creature found only within Daemonheim. Kennith asked for the adventurer's aid and summoned, by means of teleportation, two others: Ezekial Lovecraft and Sir Tiffy Cashien's niece, Eva. Ezekial, who had spent time acquiring rubium, had become skilled in using explosives as weapons. Rather than using the normal entrance to Daemonheim, Ezekial detonated part of a cliff to break into the Abandoned floors. Unfortunately, the explosion killed another adventurer named Elfinlocks, who had just slain a Soulgazer and acquired a rare Hexhunter bow. Elfinlocks' friends, Quitedoll and 1337sp34kr, managed to smuggle a gatestone out of the dungeon in hopes of selling it on the Grand Exchange. The party of four began to explore the dungeon. The adventurer lead Kennith, Ezekial, and Eva by giving movement and attack commands. The four eventually found the room containing a dead Seeker of Truth, but the corpse lay on the other side of a chasm filled with columns and was guarded by a caustic gazer. The adventurer distracted the stalker while Eva traversed the pit by using the columns as stepping stones. A crackling sphere of energy tried to intercept her, but she evaded it, retrieved the gland, and hopped her way back. The other ingredients were blood from one of the Slug Queen's thralls and a live sea slug specimen. The party made their way to the Fishing Platform near Witchhaven. The adventurer met a thrall and convinced it to cut itself with some glass, as proof that the thrall could not feel pain. The adventurer kept the blood-stained glass for him/herself. Shortly thereafter, the adventurer found a sea slug and lured it near Kennith, who dazed and telegrabbed it. With all of the ingredients in hand, the adventurer produced the anti-mind control serum. The party headed to the Slug Queen's citadel, which had risen from the ocean near Witchhaven; it was excavated in a giant mound of rock, and the entrance, guarded by thralls, was carved into the rock face. The adventurer managed to convince the guards that he/she was one of them and began infiltration. Inside the citadel, the adventurer once again guided the rest of the party. Levers had to be manipulated in order to open gates and navigate through several labyrinthine chambers. During their journey, they encountered Risen Knights - knights who had died trying to stop the Slug Queen. Eventually, the party confronted the Slug Queen in a massive cavern. The Queen was positioned on a thin strip of rock, surrounded by abyssal chasms on both sides. Tunnels to the east and west led to ledges behind the Queen, though the western path was fenced off and guarded by Brother Maledict. In front of the Queen stood a line of thralls, including the mayor of Witchhaven, Hobbs. Immediately, the Slug Queen abandoned her current host, Lucy, and took control of the adventurer. Kennith spoke with Brother Maledict and persuaded him to open the gate, while Ezekial ran through the eastern tunnel and waited behind the Queen. Once Kennith got into position on the opposite ledge, they both hurled the serum at the Queen. The adventurer's mind was released, but he/she was still physically bound by the Queen. Eva took this opportunity to knock Mayor Hobbs unconcious and break through the thralls. She was grabbed by the Slug Queen and hurled backwards, crashing against a precariously perched pillar near the back of the cavern. Eva managed to topple the pillar forward, and it crushed the Slug Queen and freed the adventurer. In the aftermath, the adventurer discovered that Lucy was taken as a child, yet she had the body of an old woman. However, because she had aged so much, she did not last long without the Slug Queen and died minutes after being discarded. The party of four left the citadel and parted ways, the adventurer continuing his/her own quests. Category:Quests Category:Sea Slug series